regalo de navidad
by Hiroki li
Summary: One-shot- Las tortugas están celebrando la navidad juntos pero uno que otro plan no sale según lo planeado


**Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí con un pequeño especial navideño a mi estilo, sé que he estado diciendo desde mis otras historias que publicaría esto, pues ya está aquí, después de un buen rato, lo subo en navidad ya que no me dio tiempo de publicarlo el 24 pero bueno,aquí los dejo con este especial que es un one-shot :3**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era un día tranquilo en Nueva York, ya faltaban tan solo un par de días para navidad, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, mientras algunos trataban de sacar sus autos de la nieve, otros aprovechaban para jugar con ella, y con todo esto sucediendo, en el alcantarillado, más específicamente en una estación de metro abandonada estaban nuestros héroes, todos buscando una forma de encontrar calor, ya que el calefactor se descompuso por un pequeño incidente…

 **(Flashback)**

"Mikey, te dije que vengas aquí" rezongaba Rafa mientras perseguía a Mikey por toda la guarida ya que le había arrojado un globo de agua a la cara.

Mientras Rafa trataba de alcanzarlo, Mikey aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para arrojarle otro globo, consiguiéndolo unas cinco veces seguidas. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y pasaron de estar en la sala al laboratorio de Donnie, el cual estaba algo ocupado, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos habían entrado y ahora estaban destruyendo todo su trabajo en cuestión de segundos, tantas cosas estaban en el suelo que trataba de contener la ira mientras apretaba sus puños, pero no lo consiguió.

"¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!" de inmediato Mikey se detuvo pero como Rafa iba a una gran velocidad no alcanzo a frenar bien y tiro a Mikey al suelo. Cuando ambos se recuperaron del golpe se dieron cuenta de que un Donatello muy enfadado se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, si las miradas mataran, Mikey y Rafa hubiesen sido pulverizados y convertidos en polvo sin que ninguno alcanzara a reaccionar a tiempo, ambos por instinto retrocedieron, sabían que Donnie trataba de contener su ira y en cualquier momento estallaría.

"No debí h-haber entrado aquí" dijo Mikey temblando

"Y yo no debí s-seguirte" dijo seguido Rafa mientras seguía retrocediendo.

Donnie ya no lo soporto más, habían destruido el trabajo de semanas en menos de dos minutos, Mikey mentalmente estaba contando el momento exacto en el que Donatello no soportaría más tanta ira acumulada.

3…2…1…

"¡USTEDES DOS ESTAN MUERTOS!"

"¡AAHHH!" Mikey y Rafa se levantaron del suelo lo más rápido que pudieron y se dirigieron al primer lugar que se las vino a la mente. La cocina.

Como si no hubiera un mañana fueron lo más rápido posible sin pensar a la cocina, mientras Donnie trataba de alcanzarlos, ellos aprovecharon para ir a esconderse debajo de la mesa. Sería una buena idea de no ser porque es el lugar más obvio del mundo. De inmediato Donnie los encontró, estos al darse cuenta salieron de la mesa lo mejor que pudieron y fueron a la sala, cuando ambos ya estaban fuera se dieron cuenta de que Donnie no estaba, pensaron que ya estaban fuera de peligro y se sentaron en el sofá, y decidieron ver la tele un rato, al prenderla Mikey se dio cuenta de que en la pantalla se reflejaba algo detrás suyo, era Donnie, el cual sostenía un sartén y tenia una sonrisa desquiciada dibujada en su rostro y estaba dispuesto al golpear a Rafa en la cabeza.

"Rafa cuidado" y con ello Mikey hizo un lado a Rafael y logro esquivar el golpe, además de hacer caer a Donnie al suelo, lo cual aumento su ira.

Ambos empezaron a reírse lo cual no fue muy buena idea que digamos, ya que Donnie alzo el sartén y lo lanzo y golpeo en la cabeza a Mikey, el cual desconcertado dijo:

"Finlandia" y cayó al suelo.

Donnie se levantó y dirigió la mirada a Rafael, quien a pesar de ser el rudo y siempre ganarle a Donnie, ahora estaba aterrado, el golpe que Mikey recibió fue duro pero se recuperó rápidamente y junto con Rafa comenzaron a correr alrededor del sofá ya que Donnie volvió a tomar el sartén y comenzó a perseguirlos (de nuevo).

Mientras tanto Leo desde la entrada del dojo observaba algo entretenido con la escena, el estaba tranquilamente meditando pero debido a todo el ruido que hacían los chicos decidió salir a ver que era. Para su sorpresa era Donnie el que estaba aterrando a los demás.

Después de un buen rato de girar alrededor del sofá, Mikey, quien iba al frente de Rafa decidió correr hacia otro lugar, más bien de vuelta al laboratorio e inconscientemente los demás lo siguieron. En ese momento tanto Rafa como Mikey entraron antes al laboratorio que Donnie, lo cual les dio tiempo de esconderse.

Mikey pensó que esa era una buena oportunidad para arrojarle un globo de agua a Donnie. Mikey simplemente espero el momento preciso para arrojar el globo, cuando vio que Donnie estaba distraído arrojo el globo, pero por desgracia Donnie estaba justo delante del calefactor y este alcanzo a esquivar, lo cual provoco que el calefactor hiciera corto circuito y justo después estallara en llamas.

 **(Fin del flashback)**

"¿Donnie c-cuanto más vas a t-tardar?" dijo Leo el cual estaba en el sofá junto con los demás abrazándose para mantener el calor.

"Y-ya casi término" mientras Donnie tenía que soportar el frio para poder reparar el calefactor, por suerte, a pesar de haberse chamuscado un poco, el calefactor sobrevivió y Donnie no tardo en repararlo, solo le llevo veinte minutos. Los veinte minutos más fríos de sus vidas.

Poco después la guarida comenzó a recuperar una temperatura agradable y todos volvieron a sus actividades normales.

Debido a que regalarle una cosa a cada quien era mucho, todos los años después de haber entregado los regalos las tortugas acostumbraban a poner en una caja sus nombres escritos en un papel y el nombre que sacara cada tortuga seria al que le tendrían que regalar algo la próxima navidad.

A Leo le toco Rafa y a Rafa le toco Leo, por lo cual dejaba Donnie a Mikey y viceversa. Cada uno había planeado y buscado el regalo para cada uno en todo el año, ya solo faltaban dos días para entregarlos y cada uno estaba ocupado con sus preparativos.

Y así el resto del día paso y con ello ya solo faltaba un día para navidad, esa noche Mikey tendría preparada una cena especial y todos ayudarían a prepararla, por desgracia a veces Rafa olvidaba las cosas y en este caso olvido el regalo de Leo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió salir, pero Leo se lo impidió.

"¿Oye a donde vas?" Le pregunto Leo extrañado al ver que llevaba una bufanda y se dirigía hacia las alcantarillas.

"Que te importa" con ello solamente hizo a un lado a Leo y siguió su camino, pero Leo se puso en medio.

"A no, usted no va a ninguna parte, Rafa es nochebuena y además le prometimos a Mikey ayudarlo a preparar la cena" Leo trataba de convencerlo que no fuera pero solo logro hacerlo enojar.

"Necesito hacer algo importante, después puedo compensarlos, pero por ahora no voy a poder ayudar" pero Leo no se quitó de en medio.

Mientras Leo y Rafa discutían, Mikey y Donnie observaban desde la puerta de la cocina lo que sucedía.

"Donnie"

"¿Qué sucede Mikey?"

"¿Crees que esto arruine nuestra navidad?" Donnie simplemente lo observo un poco triste al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de llorar.

"No digas eso Mikey, todo va a estar bien, ya sabes como son ellos, siempre están peleando, solo ignóralo, y no dejes que eso se lleve tu felicidad, ¿ok?

"Ok"

"Si quieres podemos empezar haciendo el pastel de chocolate que tanto has estado esperando hacer"

"¿Y poder lamer el tazón?"

"Si Mikey, podrás hacerlo, pero no lamas la cuchara, esa déjala para mi"

"Si" de repente un grito por parte de Leo los distrajo y los hizo ver hacia donde estaban, al final Rafa logro irse haciendo que Leo solo mirara enojado a la entrada y luego se dirigiera a su cuarto y azotara la puerta dejando a Mikey y a Donnie un poco decepcionados.

"Bien, creo que haremos la cena tu y yo Mikey"

"¿Y yo que? ¿Acaso soy un fantasma?" y detrás de ellos salió Splinter, el cual tenía puesto un mandil.

"Lo sentimos sensei" dijeron al unísono el par de quelonios.

"Creo que sería mejor que me ayuden a preparan la cena"

"Hai sensei" Y con ello entre los tres prepararon algo especial, pero como Mikey era el encargado decidió que el platillo principal fuera pizza, pero no cualquier pizza, esta fue preparada junto con Donnie y sensei y entre los tres escogieron los ingredientes que esta llevaría, después siguieron con el pastel de chocolate y otras cosas más, de vez en cuando Mikey salía a ver si Rafa había llegado o si Leo venía a ayudarlos, por desgracia, después de dos horas Rafa llego, pero justo cuando entro se dirigió a su cuarto, llevaba algo entre las manos, Mikey nunca supo que era, el solamente puso una car triste y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

Después de un rato Leo se animó a salir y ayudarlos, desgraciadamente cuando Mikey le encargo que tostara algo de pan en el tostador, justo después de tocar el botón por alguna extraña razón el tostador se prendió en llamas, dándole un poco más de trabajo a los demás y sobre todo a Donnie, quien tendría que repararlo más tarde.

El resto de la tarde todos estuvieron ayudando en la preparación de la cena (a excepción de Rafa) y también hubo alguna risas, además de una gran riña por el tazón donde se había preparado la masa para el pastel de chocolate. Incluso sensei se involucró.

Después de un buen rato todo estaba listo, la mesa estaba servida y todos estaban dispuestos a comer, después de que sensei lograra sacar a Rafa de su cuarto, el también estuvo en la cena, solo que al no haber ayudado, sensei le dejo una hora de hashi, pero claro, después de esas fechas.

Durante la cena, sucedieron bastantes cosas, como que al momento de servir la pizza especial, el olor era tan agradable que, a pesar de estar ardiendo, todos se envistieron contra la pizza, al que peor le fue con ello fue Leo, ya que por error, Rafa le arrojo su rebanada a la cara haciendo que este gritara de dolor y después quedara con una mancha de color rojo en su rostro (y un poco de queso también).

Lo peor vino al momento del pastel, ya que justo en el momento de ser servido, fue justo el momento en que no quedo más que una rebanada (para Splinter).

El resto de la noche fueron risas y un que otra locura. Después de eso todos fueron a sus habitaciones, no solo para dormir, sino para terminar de envolver los regalos y dejarlos en la noche debajo del árbol.

Donnie, como de costumbre se quedó despierto hasta tarde, solo que esta vez fue para envolver el regalo de Mikey, ya eran las dos de la mañana y Donnie ya había terminado, justo cuando salió de su laboratorio, se encontró con Mikey, el cual estaba en el sofá, llorando, Donnie estaba preocupado así que se acercó sutilmente a él.

"Mikey ¿Qué sucede?" dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

"Tuve una pesadilla" dijo Mikey mientras aun sollozaba.

"¿Qué sucedió en ella?"

"Soñé q-que todos ustedes se pelaban en navidad y que se iban y nunca regresaban, y yo me quedaba solo" cuando termino de hablar volvió a llorar.

Donnie en ese momento estaba algo preocupado por el, así que decidió animarlo.

"No Mikey, eso nunca va a pasar, sabes que debes en cuando discutimos y eso pero seguimos siendo una familia y eso nunca va a cambiar, a pesar de todo, te prometo que seguiremos juntos pase lo que pase" cuando termino le dio una cálida sonrisa a Mikey.

"¿Lo prometes?" Donnie sabía que él no podía enfrentar todo aquello y que solo el destino decidiría su futuro, pero por Mikey, haría hasta lo imposible por evitar que la familia se separara.

"Lo prometo" Donnie vio cómo su pequeño hermanito le daba una dulce y cálida sonrisa, lo cual lo conmovió tanto hasta el punto de llorar, no quería llorar enfrente de el, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"¿Qué pasa Donnie? ¿Por qué lloras?"

Donnie no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido.

"Te quiero Mikey" y de inmediato se lanzó sobre Mikey y lo abrazo, el solo devolvió el abrazo, aquello hizo que las lágrimas volvieran.

"Yo también te quiero Donnie" y abrazo más fuerte a Donnie. Ninguno de ellos se quería separar, pero Donnie sabía que tenían que dormir, así que decidió cantar una dulce canción que él conocía, la letra estaba en japonés, esta era la única que no había aprendido de Splinter, desde que por error la escucho, a sido una de sus canciones favoritas, ya que ayudan a relajarlo, tanto le había gustado que ya hasta se la sabia de memoria.

Mikey no sabia que decir al escuchar a Donnie cantar, su voz era tan dulce como la miel, después de unos instantes, Mikey se durmió, Donnie no se dio cuenta y continuo cantando hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

Lo que ninguno sabia era que tanto el maestro Splinter como sus hermanos los observaban, todos estaban tan conmovidos por la escena que les dieron ganas de llorar e ir con sus hermanitos, incluso Rafa, a pesar de ser de un corazón poco sensible, ni siquiera el había sido capaz de contener un par de lágrimas. Sensei se dio cuenta de que sus dos hijos estaban despiertos y ambos observaban, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que el maestro Splinter los observaba, el les hizo una seña de que ellos se fueran a dormir y el se encargaría de el par de quelonios, cuando ambos cerraron la puerta de sus cuartos, sensei fue por una cobija y cobijo a los dos pequeños, ambos parecían tan inocentes y que si tratara de separarlos, ninguno se dejaría a pesar de estar dormidos.

"Guddonaito, mis pequeños" entonces sensei se dirigió a su habitación y dejo que ambos descansaran.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente ya era navidad, y que significaba, regalos, por lo cual Mikey fue uno de los primeros en despertar, lo primero que vio al levantarse fue que no estaba en su habitación, sino en la sala, después, vio que Donnie estaba a su lado, aun durmiendo, pero parecía que en cualquier momento despertaría, entonces recordó lo que paso anoche, aún recuerda la dulzura de esa voz, pero entonces recordó que aun no había colocado el regalo de Donnie bajo el árbol, así que se levantó y fue directo a su habitación, cuando regreso Donnie ya no estaba en el sofá, escucho ruidos en el laboratorio asi que supuso que Donnie fue por lo mismo, una regla que ellos tenían sobre los regalos es que nadie podía saber quien le iba a regalar hasta navidad, asi que Mikey no sabía quién le iba a dar su regalo de navidad.

Después de que tanto Donnie como Mikey colocaran sus respectivos regalos debajo del árbol, los demás fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron a la cocina, después de desayunar, todos salieron para abrir los regalos, el primero en salir de la cocina fue Mikey, ya que era el más emocionado por esto.

Debajo del pequeño árbol, había ocho regalos, uno para cada tortuga y uno de parte de cada uno para Splinter, el primero en entregar regalo fue Leo.

"Aquí tienes Rafa" dijo mientras recogía una caga rectangular pequeña decorada con un papel que tenía un diseño de una pared de ladrillos rojos y un moño verde encima.

Rafa tomo la caja entre sus manos y comenzó a rasgar el papel, después procedió a retirar la tapa y vio que su regalo eran un par de sai nuevos, pero a diferencia de los que el tenia, estos tenían forrado de cuero el mango, lo cual hacia más cómodo al sostenerlos.

"Muchas gracias Leo, no se dónde los conseguiste pero esto es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado" dijo mientras abrazaba a Leo y lo cargaba, después lo dejo de vuelta en el suelo.

Ahora el turno de Rafa, el saco una caja que estaba debajo del árbol y se la dio a Leo, la caja era un poco más pequeña que la de Rafa, esta estaba forrada con un papel de color azul con estampados de estrellas y un moño amarillo, cuando Leo abrió la caja, se quedó con la boca abierta, a pesar de que la serie "Space heroes" ya llevaba un buen rato de no verla, aún era un gran fan de ella y lo que había dentro de esa caja era un comic de la serie y una figura de acción de la nave del capitán Ryan, Leo ni siquiera sabía que había un comic.

"¡¿Dónde los conseguiste?!" le pregunto Leo aun asombrado.

"Bueno, ayer cuando salí fue por eso, había olvidado tu regalo y fui con Casey para ver si el tenía algo, y me dio esto, me dijo que un amigo suyo se lo había dado porque no lo quería, y simplemente en lo dejo en una caja, eso fue lo que me dijo, y ayer ya no los ayude por que estaba ocupado con el regalo, realmente lo siento"

"Me pregunto quien podría haber eso eso, decir que no quería esto" dijo alzando su regalo.

"Espera ¿Qué dijiste? no te escuche bien" dijo Leo.

"Que lo siento"

"No te escuche"

"No me hagas quitarte las cosas y regresárselas a Casey"

"Esta bien"

"Bueno, por lógica ya sabemos quien le va a regalar a quien"

"¿Oye como supiste que a mi me tocaba tu regalo?" dijo Mikey un poco irritado y asombrado.

"Mikey es obvio que- ash, olvídalo, mejor toma tu regalo" dijo Donnie mientras sostenía una caja bastante grande y larga decorada con papel naranja con lunares y un moño azul.

"Bueno aquí está el mío" y la caja con el regalo de Donnie venia del tamaño de un gran libro, decorada con papel morado con estampado de copos de nieve y un moño rojo.

Entonces ambos intercambiaron las cajas, después de rasgar el papel y abrir las cajas, el regalo que cada uno había recibido era algo que siempre habían soñado. En el caso de Donnie era un libro de física y otras especialidades que siempre había soñado, el nunca había podido conseguirlo debido al alto precio, pero ahora estaba en sus manos y en cuanto al regalo de Mikey, el no entendía que era, parecía una patineta, pero esta no tenía ruedas, debajo de ella parecía tener un par de especie de imanes y al final de esta habían dos tubos de escape, así que decidió preguntar.

"¿Donnie que es esto?"

"Es algo que siempre ves tus comics. Es un aerodeslizador"

Mikey al escuchar la palabra "aerodeslizador" se quedó pasmado, él siempre había visto a varios personajes usando uno, el siempre quizo uno debido a que era parecido a una patineta, solo que este flotaba. La misma pregunta tenían ambos.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" Dijeron al unísono.

"Bueno" empezó Mikey "Estuve vendiendo algunos comics por internet, tome tu laptop, pero como no conseguía el dinero necesario, decidí vender una de las figuras de colección que yo tenía y por increíble que parezca, al ponerla en subasta, alcanzo el precio exacto del libro, cuando conseguí el dinero obviamente con ayuda de Abril, también le dije que me ayudara a conseguir el libro.

"No puedo creer que hayas vendido tus comics y una costosa figura tuya por mi"

"Bueno Donnie es tu turno"

"Bueno, trate de ver cómo eran construidos los aerodeslizadores en varios comics, me llevo un buen rato encontrar todo lo necesario y también construirlo, pero al menos valió la pena"

"Eres el mejor hermano del mundo" dijeron ambos quelonios al mismo tiempo y se dieron un abrazo.

"Y bueno, ¿Por qué no estrenas tu nuevo aerodeslizador" dijo Donnie.

"¿Por qué no?" y con ello Donnie le enseño como encenderlo y cómo manejarlo, le llevo un rato aprender, pero cuando aprendió todo lo necesario, salió a las alcantarillas y estreno el regalo que Donnie había hecho para el.

Esa sería su mejor navidad hasta el momento de las tortugas.

FIN

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Y hasta aqui mi especial navideño, espero que les haya gustado, me llevo un buen rato escribirlo pero aquí se los delo, sobre mi otra historia "love is war" para antes de acabar el año publicare el tercer capítulo, resolvamos el misterio de que vieron lo chicos en la pantalla y bueno sin más sayonara**

 **O si y Feliz navidad les desea Hiroki li ;)**


End file.
